Butterfly
by cllmearay
Summary: " Aku ini malaikat yang menyamar sebagai manusia yang ditugaskan untuk menjagamu dari kecil hingga kau remaja kini,". -Song Mino malaikat mu tlah pergi. Dan setelah satu tahun kau menemukan sosok manusia yang benar-benar seperti malaikatmu. Namanya, marganya, karakternya, hingga wajahnya. MinBin (Mino x Hanbin) [Winner x Ikon]


**Tittle : Butterfly | Author : nfrdynt | Genre : Hurt/Comfort, BxB | Oneshoot | Songfic**

 **Cast :**

Song Mino (Mino Winner)

Kim Hanbin (B.I iKON)

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Don't republis or copy paste without any permission**

 **Summary :**

" Aku ini malaikat yang menyamar sebagai manusia yang ditugaskan untuk menjagamu dari kecil hingga kau remaja kini,". -Song Mino

malaikat mu tlah pergi. Dan setelah satu tahun kau menemukan sosok manusia yang benar-benar seperti malaikatmu. Namanya, marganya, karakternya, hingga wajahnya. MinBin (Mino x Hanbin) [Winner x Ikon]

* * *

Song Req : BTS-Butterfly

* * *

Sahabat. Ialah sesuatu yang memiliki arti hidup bagi seseorang yang menjalin hubungan persahabatan. Sahabat tidak akan mudah pergi. Sahabat akan selalu menemani harimu jika kau benar-benar menunjukkan sikap peduli padanya.

Seorang sahabat bagaikan emas untukmu.

.  
"Apa kau yakin?" lelaki berkulit seputih susu itu bertanya dengan nada kesedihan kepada sahabatnya, yaitu kepada lelaki berkulit tan.

"ssst...sudahlah, Hanbin. Biarkan kita bersenang-senang disini. Lihatlah! Mari kita menaiki wahana itu! Menarik sekali. Tapi mengerikan. Hahahaha," Mino, seseorang yang mengalihkan pertanyaan Hanbin kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Hanbin menuju pintu masuk wahana Tornado tersebut.

Hanbin tersenyum tipis. Senyuman itu dimana ia sedang merasakan kegelisahan. Bukan berarti gelisah pada wahana tersebut. Tetapi akan Mino, sahabat satu satu nya di dunia. Ia takut ditinggal olehnya. Sungguh.

 _'Jangan memikirkan apapun  
Jangan mengatakan sepatah katapun  
Tertawa saja denganku'  
_.  
Sahabat jadi cinta? Hal itu memang sering terjadi di planet ini. Sepasang sahabat lawan jenis akan menumbuhkan rasa cinta. Ya, walaupun tidak terjadi secara cepat proses tersebut.

"Hanbin..." Mino memanggil sahabatnya itu dengan nada lembut dan pelan  
"Ya, Mino?" sahutnya.  
"A-aku ingin berkata jujur,"  
Hanbin yang mendengarnya penasaran. Sangat penasaran. Mino ialah seseorang yang 'ngomong tinggal ngomong'. Tapi kali ini berbeda.  
"Kita sahabat, kan?"  
 _"Yes."  
_ "Sahabat saling menyayangi, kan?"  
"Iya, Mino. Memang kenapa k—"  
"Apakah sahabat saling mencintai?"

Pertanyaan terakhir yang dilontarkan dari bibir Mino tersebut berhasil membuat seorang Kim Hanbin bungkam. Ia terkejut mendengarnya. Mino yang melihat reaksi tersebut, langsung mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya adalah intinya jika.

"Aku...aku mencintaimu, Kim Hanbin."

Ternyata tidak hanya Hanbin yang mempunyai perasaan seperti itu terhadap sesama.

"Kim Hanbin, jadilah kekasihku."

 _'Aku masih belum mempercayainya  
Semua ini terasa seperti mimpi  
Jangan mencoba untuk menghilang'  
_

Bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan. Lumatan-lumatan kecil terjadi di antara mereka. Mata mereka saling menutup menikmati ciuman halus tersebut. Mino merasakan lehernya mendapati kedua tangan sahabat-kekasihnya melingkar. Hanbin merasakan pinggulnya mendapati kedua tangan Mino yang melingkar di sana juga.

Dengan perlahan, mereka mengakhiri ciuman tersebut. Mereka saling menatap. Terlebih dengan Mino yang menatapnya dengan intens. Membuat Hanbin merona hanya dengan tatapan kekasihnya itu.

"Mino, kau..tampan. Hehe"  
"Dan kau cantik, sayang."  
Seketika mereka terhanyut dalam pelukan hangat yang dirasakan oleh keduanya.

 _'Apakah itu benar? Apakah itu benar?  
Kau..kau..  
Terlalu indah hingga membuatku takut'  
_.

"Aku ingin kau menepati janji kepadaku,"  
" _As your wish, baby_ " respon Mino  
"Janji tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

Giliran Mino yang dibuat Hanbin menjadi bungkam dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkannya. Ia diam sebentar. Memikirkan jawaban yang tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya sebelum kita mengunjungi Lotte World, aku sudah izin, kan, kepadamu..jika aku, seminggu lagi akan pulang ke surga. Ingat, bin. Aku ini malaikat yang menyamar sebagai manusia yang ditugaskan untuk menjagamu dari kecil hingga kau remaja kini,"

"Hanya kau yang bisa merasakan aku nyata. Hanya kau yang bisa merasakan sentuhan ku. Hanya kau yang bisa merasakan cinta dariku" ujarnya lagi.

Air mata Hanbin dengan bebasnya mengalir mengenai pipinya. Ia benar-benar sedih, takut, kecewa, dan mungkin akan putus asa. Perkataan Mino membuat hatinya tertusuk dan...tersentuh. Tapi kenapa sakit sekali.

"Lalu buat apa kau menjadi kekasihku yang akhirnya akan meninggalkan ku juga? Sungguh aku benar-benar mencintaimu sejak awal sebelum kau mengatakan yang sesungguhnya juga. Lalu jika kau pulang, apa status ini masih berjalan?"

Tangisan Hanbin semakin menjadi. Mino memeluknya erat. Ia juga menintikkan air mata. Malaikat sepertinya sangat bisa merasakan kesedihan.

" _Yes, baby. We're still in love. And you still in my heart forever. Please don't cry. I don't wanna cry too if you cry a lot_ "

 _'Maukah kau tetap bersamaku?  
Maukah kau berjanji padaku?  
Jika aku melepaskan tanganmu,  
kau akan terbang menjauh, rapuh  
Aku takut'  
_.  
Hanbin mau tak mau harus menerima kepergian Mino. Hanbin yakin dengan perkataan Mino, jika ia akan tetap selalu mencintainya. Hanbin akan terus berada di dalam lubung hatinya.  
Saat ini, Mino masih memeluknya dari belakang mesra. Mereka sama-sama berdiri di belakang balkon apartemen.

"Sekitar 1 menit lagi, aku akan pulang. Nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi, sayang. Tapi bukan di bumi. Melainkan di surga. Maka dari itu, sering seringlah berbuat kebaikan. Jangan sampai menyakiti hati orang."

Hanbin meneteskan airmata. Ia menangis lagi. Tapi bibirnya menyunggikan senyuman tipis.

"Aku membolehkan mu memiliki kekasih lain tanpa adanya aku. Tapi ingat, aku selalu yang pertama untukmu. Jika kau ingin mempunyai seorang kekasih di dunia, seseorang itu harus mempunyai wajah dan karakter yang sama seperti ku. Dan…nama yang sama dengan marga yang sama. Song Mino"

Hanbin berbalik badan untuk menghadapnya. Mereka berciuman lembut, sedikit penuh nafsu. Ciuman tersebut ialah salam perpisahan. Ciuman tersebut juga penuh kesedihan.

 _'Maukah kau menghentikan waktu?  
Jika momen ini terlampaui,  
Mungkinkah seakan tak terjadi apapun'  
_

Bibir hanbin seperti mencium angin. Saat itu membuka matanya perlahan, tidak ada lagi seorang Mino. Ia menghilang. Kemudian Hanbin melihat langi,t sementara badannya berbatasan pada balkon, dan berteriak,

 _"SONG MINO, I WILL REMEMBER YOU ALWAYS AND LOVED YOU MORE. PLEASE DON'T FORGET ME IN THERE. THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU LOVED ME ALREADY~ AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL"  
_

 _'Butterfly  
Butterfly  
Butterfly...  
you're like a butterfly'_

FIN.

* * *

 **-Epilog-**  
 _ **Hanbin pov  
**_

Sudah setahun kepergian malaikat ku. Dan benar, aku menemukan orang sepertinya. Nama yang sama dengan marga yang sama. Wajahnya apalagi. Dan memiliki karakter yang sama. Ia benar-benar manusia yang terlahir dari ibunya. Semua orang juga bisa berinteraksi dengannya.

"Kau kenapa? sedari tadi melamun. Memikirkan ku, ya?"

Manusia tulen yang bernama Song Mino, sekaligus yang menjadi kekasihku saat ini, sangat mengetahui jika aku sedang memikirkannya.

"Tidak. Kau geer sekali."

Mino menghentikan ferrari putihnya di pinggir jalan. Kemudian ia memberikan smirk padaku.  
"Kim Hanbin, aku mencintaimu. Bolehkan aku memuaskanmu di dalam mobil?"  
Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dariku, ia langsung mendorong ku ke jok belakang dan menciumku dengan nafsu yang membirahi.

" _Be happy,_ Kim Hanbin. Aku tetap mencintaimu"  
Aku mendengar suara yang familiar dengan Mino. Tapi Mino masih tetap melumat bibirku. Dan aku benar benar tau siapa yang mengatakannya.

 _'Thank you, my beloved'_

-FIN (real)-

 **CAST :  
Song Mino (Winner)  
Kim Hanbin (Ikon)  
Song by BTS.**

* * *

 **A/N :** kali ini Ray bawain FF Winner iKON dari sahabat ray xD ( Twitter / insta : nfrdynt )Jadi ceritanya Ray cuma ngepost doang.. kebetulan Ray sama dia sama sama suka YG and BTS xD

Maafkan bila ada banyak salah, typo or lain-lain xD

Terima kasih readers, review, favorite, followers maupun siders.. love u for all


End file.
